This invention is directed to a battery-operated game which challenges both the skill and dexterity of the players in comparing their ability to remove marbles representing eggs from an inclined ramp extending from the front of a replica of a chicken using a metal probe to dislodge a marble, representing an egg, one at a time from a detent in the inclined ramp without "disturbing the chicken."
"Disturbing the chicken" means to cause the chicken to rapidly flap its wings which provides both a visual and an audible signal to the other players that the player has failed in his attempt to skillfully remove an egg. The marble, representing an egg, which is sought to be plucked from the chicken's care, is detained on an inclined ramp projecting from the front of the chicken. To make the removal of the egg more difficult, a shield, also projecting from the front of the chicken, is positioned over the restrained egg allowing access to the marble by the probe only through an opening formed in the shield. To remove an egg from the detent on the inclined ramp, the probe must be extended through the opening and the end of the probe used to pry the egg over the detent on the ramp. A metal ring is positioned surrounding the opening. The metal ring is part of an electrical circuit, which includes batteries and an electrical motor located in the hen and the metal probe which is connected to the circuit by a wire. If during the attempt to dislodge the egg using the probe a player contacts the metal ring, the electrical circuit is closed and the electrical motor is actuated. Actuation of the motor causes the wings of the chicken to flap, thereby creating the visual and audible signals indicating that the player has been unsuccessful in removing an egg without disturbing the chicken. The difficulty of removing an egg from its detained position under the shield is enhanced by the use of a circular magnet positioned coaxially under the metal ring and around the opening. The magnet draws the metal probe toward the metal ring to complete the circuit. If the player moves his probe too close to the magnet during his manipulation, it will be pulled to the metal ring and the chicken will be disturbed. If the "chicken is disturbed" at any time during the player's attempt to remove an egg or to remove the probe after removing one or more eggs, the player loses that turn and the egg is returned to the chicken.
The chicken is designed to hold a minimum of six eggs and each player is given a plastic tray with six depressions formed therein so that the first player to successfully recover six eggs wins the game. Any number of eggs are poured into the chicken through an opening and rolled down the inclined ramp to where they are stopped by the retaining wall which locates at least one of the eggs under the opening in the shield.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be found in the following specification, drawings and claims.